1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the heating of liquids, especially diesel fuel, by means of conductive polymer heaters.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Conductive polymer heaters have proved to be particularly suitable for heating diesel fuel, for example prior to filtration in the fuel systems of diesel engines in vehicles, and in domestic heating systems. For disclosure of various methods of heating diesel fuel and other liquids, reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,669,299, 3,564,199, 3,935,901, 3,989,019, 4,091,265 and 4,372,279 and copending and commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Ser. Nos. 273,525 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,084, 382,259, now abandoned and 423,589.
The disclosures of the above-mentioned patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.